Un día, un sentimiento del capitán
by ongie
Summary: Los piratas del sombrero de paja tendrán que pasar un prueba un poco díficil en su travesía... Una mezcla de humor y romance, LuNa y ZoRo.Disfrutenlo! ;-).
1. Chapter 1

Situado después de Water 7 .Por eso, todavía no está Brook en la banda. Este es mi primer fic de One piece, disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es creación de Echiro Oda.

Era otro día ''común'' en el sunny, todos hacían lo que más les parecía. Robin estaba leyendo(que raro ¬¬) mientras sanji le dejaba un pedazo de pastel en una pequeña mesa situada a un lado de la arqueóloga, la cual sólo le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento. Zoro estaba durmiendo a la sombra del mástil y a centímetros de el se encontraban sus preciadas espadas . Chopper estaba en la enfermería ,no podía despegarse para nada de sus futuros conocimientos, los cuales le proporcionaría el libro que estaba leyendo. La situación en la que se encontraba el pequeño reno era peculiar, estaba viendo el libro, mientras con sus patas fabricaba nuevas, brillantes y redondas medicinas para casos de emergencia.

Al otro lado del barco se encontraba Luffy y Usopp pescando y llenando el acuario, mientras franky les gritaba que no metieran al nuevo pez que habían pescado, ya que era otro tiburón y se comería de nuevo la pesca. Como franky sabía que no le harían mucho caso, le dio un golpe al tiburón mandándolo a volar, dejando a Luffy y Usopp haciendo pucheros. Mientras más arriba Nami observaba el mar, dando un pronóstico.

-Chicos hoy no lloverá, hará buen clima y llegaremos pronto a la próxima isla- dijo enérgica la navegante mientras observaba el cielo y el océano.

Si todo en el Sunny estaba normal, hasta que el cielo se oscureció de repente, dejando a todos desconcertados, sobretodo a Nami, la cual estaba segura de que ese día no haría un mal tiempo. Se formaron unos gruesos nubarrones de los cuales brotaron diversos relámpagos, que por el ruido que hacían despertaron a Zoro, mientras largaba un largo bostezo y miraba hacia arriba.

-Que es...lo que ocurre?- preguntó entre cortadamente un aún adormilado Zoro, mientras se rascaa la cabeza.

-Yahoo, pero que genial!- gritó Luffy con estrellas en los ojos mientras observaba el cielo.

-Esto no es genial idiota!- dijo una muy fastidiada nami para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza al capitán de los Mugiwaras.

Todos miraban extrañados el oscuro cielo, ya que Nami siempre acertaba en sus pronósticos. Por el ruido que había afuera, el pequeño Chopper subió a la cubierta, para luego quedarse mirando atónito el oscuro cielo. Los relámpagos por fin pararon, las nubes se dividieron sólo un poco para dar paso a una figura femenina que levitó hasta llegar al barco, era una mujer de mucha edad, parecida a la doctora Kureha, pero más baja,. En su mano izquierda llevaba lo que parecía un báculo de madera, tenía ojos azules y penetrantes, miró a todos y cada uno de los Mugiwaras, hasta que por fin habló con una voz extraña, que sonaban como dos voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Hola a todos, me presento: Mi nombre es Sina y vengo a ponerlos a prueba- dijo la anciana(si anciana)

-Que clase de prueba?- habló Nami

-Quien de ustedes es el más fuerte?- preguntó la anciana evadiendo la pregunta de nami.

-Creo que es el estúpido de nuestro capitán- dijo Sanji señalando a Luffy.

-Yo soy Luffy, el capitán de este barco- dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa, sin haber captado la indirecta de Sanji.

-Perfecto- susurró la anciana para luego continuar hablando -La prueba es para ustedes y el objetivo es...su capitán- finalizó la anciana.

Todos entraron en una gran confusión, ¿que luffy era el objetivo?,¿quien era esa anciana?, ¿que es lo que quiere?, nadie tenía respuesta.

-¡¿No querrá decir que quiere que matemos a Luffy, verdad?!- dijo Chopper histérico mientras corría de un lado a otro.

-No quiero que lo maten- dijo la anciana mientras suspiraba -Sólo quiero ver como lo controlan, esta es la prueba para llegar a la siguiente isla. Dicho esto la anciana movió su báculo y luego apuntó a Luffy, para después disparar un rayo dorado, todos querían defender a Luffy, el problema era que no podían moverse como si algo los estuviera reteniendo. El rayo impactó en Luffy, el cual quedó inconsciente, los demás pudieron moverse, al tiempo que la anciana volvía a hablar.

-Ahora su prueba ha comenzado, le he mandado el rayo de los sentimientos. Este es un poder muy fuerte, ahora su capitán tendrá un diferente sentimiento por 7 días. Cada día su cuerpo se dividirá al anochecer en un nuevo Luffy con un sentimiento diferente. Al séptimo día cuando siete de sus personalidades se dividan cada uno en un cuerpo distinto, entonces será imposible ayudarlo-

-Que es lo que pasará con Luffy ahora?- preguntó Robin, hablando por primera vez en el día.

-Tendrá cambios de personalidad, en cualquier momento puede ser normal, pero también pude ser cariñoso, feliz, infantil, pero también puede llegar el momento de la ira, la furia, el amor, y hablando de amor.-

- El hechizo que le di a su capitán solo se puede anular cruzando esta parte del mar, a unas kilómetros de la siguiente isla se encuentra una área rocosa ,que sólo pueden pisar dos personas ya que está protegida por una barrera- habló la anciana mientras hacía señas con las manos en diferentes direcciones,las cuales memorizó Nami para ayudar a Luffy. -Y como último requisito, el afectado deberá recibir un beso de la persona de la cual el está enamorado. En este caso, las personas que entrarán al área rocosa o isla de piedra, como quieran llamarla serán : Su capitán y la persona a la que ama, allí se darán el beso-

Ok eso estaba díficil, si Luffy era considerado asexual, de quien estará enamorado?. Pero nadie decidió replicar, por el bien de Luffy. La anciana desapareció, dejando a los personajes desconcertados y preocupados por el estado de su capitán. Lo llevaron a la enfermería, Chopper determinó que solamente se encontraba durmiendo, por el resto del día no despertó. No despertaría hasta el otro día, que sería cuando comenzaría la aventura...


	2. Chapter 2: Día uno:La tristeza de Luffy

Hola, soy yo de nuevo y traigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews. Aquí el cap:

Capítulo 2: Día uno ,el sentimiento de hoy la tristeza del capitán.

Todos decidieron irse a dormir, ese día había sido más extraño de lo normal. Luffy seguía durmiendo plácidamente, o al menos eso parecía, quisieron dejar al capitán descansar pero la única que no cedió a irse a descansar fue Nami. Lo que hizo despertar sospechas en Robin, los demás pensaron que la navegante se quedaría con el capitán por lo que el había hecho por ella cuando se hicieron nakamas, pero eso no era cierto. Nami se encontraba en la enfermería junto a Luffy, el cual aún dormía recostado sobre una camilla, sin que este se diera cuenta, la de pelo naranja depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, para luego volver a su posición inicial y seguir vigilando a Luffy. En toda la noche la navegante tuvo muchos sobresaltos cuando Luffy se movía, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico del sombrero de paja seguía durmiendo.

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por el cristalino y hermoso mar, reflejando en el agua hermosos reflejos de color naranjo y rojo. Nami se había dormido sobre la silla en la que se encontraba sentada desde la noche anterior, entre sus manos había una pluma y un pedazo de papel, como en el que hacía sus mapas, pero en ese papel estaba anotado todas las indicaciones que había dado la extraña anciana.

La navegante se hallaba respirando con lentitud, señal de que aún dormía cuando escuchó un leve sollozo que se hizo más fuerte a medida que se despertaba, dándose cuenta de que no era un sueño. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con algo que la hizo dar un salto de sorpresa.

Frente a ella estaba Luffy sentado en la camilla, estaba llorando. Nami jamás pensó en ver al gran Monkey D. Luffy llorando, aquel que la había salvado al luchar contra Arlong sin soltar una lágrima, aquel que había entrado a Enies Lobby declarándole la guerra al gobierno mundial y derrotado al más fuerte de los CP9, claro aunque también lloró cuando sucedió el incidente de Usopp, y algunas otras veces. Luffy estaba soltando un mar de lágrimas mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos emitiendo de vez en cuando leves y lastimeros sollozos. Nami había observado algunas veces a su capitán llorando, pero nunca sin motivos.

-Luffy, que es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó Nami con voz comprensiva esperando lo que Luffy le diría.

El mencionado levantó la cara y miró a la navegante, como si ella fuera la razón de su llanto, lloró con más fuerza atrayendo y alertando a todos los tripulantes del barco. Todos, al igual que Nami, se sorprendieron de ver a su capitán llorando. Todos entraron a la enfermería, para que Chopper revisara a Luffy.

El pequeño reno miró aquí y allá, tocó aquí y allá, no encontró nada raro. Por el momento Luffy se había calmado y ya no tenía lágrimas, pero su mirada aún seguía con un toque de tristeza y sombría.

Luffy estaba más aferrado a su sombrero de paja que nunca, todos notaron este comportamiento e intentaron hablar con él. Claro, al momento de desayuno Luffy comió como siempre, pero no robó comida. Ok ,eso era preocupante, determinaron que irían lo más rápido posible hacia la parte que señaló la anciana. Luffy después de desayunar se la pasó la mitad del día sentado en el mascarón del Thousand Sunny ,no decía nada, cuando bajó al almorzar todos aprovecharon para hablar con él, menos Nami. La que más interesada estaba en hablar con Luffy era Robin, que veía algo raro entre él y Nami.

Se formaron en turnos, como Robin sabía que si hablaba primero tenía que salir rápido para dar paso al siguiente, se puso de última para así tener todo el tiempo que quisiera. Uno a uno entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Luffy, algunos como Zoro y Sanji no tuvieron mucha paciencia y terminaban golpeando a Luffy por que este lo que hacía era sollozar y después no se le entendía mucho lo que hablaba. Otros como Chopper y Franky terminaban llorando junto a Luffy cuando este lloraba desconsoladamente contagiándole su tristeza a esos dos sentimentales.

Por fin llegó el turno de Robin , la cual se decidió a que le sacaría algo al capitán, ella sabía que Luffy se comportaba así por lo que le hizo la anciana. Pero si Luffy era un chico sonriente no estaría llorando tanto sólo por tristeza. Entró a la habitación donde Luffy aguantaba algunas lágrimas, la arqueóloga sonrió, haría hablar a su capitán.

-Capitán-san, se siente bien?- preguntó Robin con su típico tono de voz camado, había tratado antes ese tipo de casos, ya que podía atacar con psicología y otras cosas. Por algo había tratado varias veces cuando Crocodile se ponía en sus crisis cuando algo no salía bien.

-Robin no me pasa nada- dijo Luffy mientras se ensombrecía su mirada con el sombrero.

-Capitán, recuerda algo de lo que pasó ayer?- preguntó la arqueóloga.

-Creo que apareció una vieja voladora, me disparó algo y después estaba Nami dormida y allí fue cuando me dieron muchas ganas de llorar por que...- en esa parte el capitán paró en seco.

-Capitán?- preguntó Robin deduciendo por la causa de su llanto.

-Por que...por que...- Luffy no encontraba que decir o que mentir.

-Por que?, no tendrá algo que ver con alguna de nosotras?- preguntó Robin, aplicando su inteligencia, al decir ''nosotras'' en lugar de nosotros.

-Por...Shanks si por Shanks!- dijo Luffy, el sabía que no mentía, ya que una parte de el sentía tristeza y lloraba por lo que ocurrió ese día que Shanks perdió el brazo, lo cual junto con la tristeza causada por el hechizo de la anciana era algo doloroso. Pero también lloraba por ''otro'' asunto.

-Capitán-san, Nami alguna vez le pareció simpática?- atacó Robin.

-Si me pareció simpática, y muy buena persona- dijo Luffy para estallar en lágrimas-

-Capitán no hace falta que finjas, yo sé la otra razón por la que lloras- dijo Robin, para luego sonreír al ver como Luffy paraba de sollozar y la miraba.

-Robin yo la amo, pero ella no se interesará en mi, y eso me entristece. Pero nunca para ponerme a llorar.

Robin le contó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Todo por culpa de esa anciana, por cierto es genial hasta vuela!- exclamó Luffy con clara emoción en su voz, pero con tristeza en su rostro y cuerpo.

-Capitán creo que deberías decirle, para que el día que lleguemos al lugar donde se acabará la prueba , la navegante-san te bese y te liberes- habló Robin, quien por cierto tenía mucha razón.

-Tienes razón Robin!, tengo que hablar con ella!- exclamó Luffy con decisión y coraje, el mismo tono que usa cuando va a luchar contra un enmigo o se propone a realizar algo.

La arqueóloga se sintió feliz, una pequeña y discreta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer. Cuando Luffy se disponía a salir a buscar a Nami, se desmayó, quedando tirado en el suelo. Robin sintió un estremecimiento azotó el corazón de la arqueóloga. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Chopper y le avisó de la situación de Luffy, el reno entró en pánico y se puso a correr en círculos gritando que necesitaba un médico, pero se dio cuenta de que el era médico y tomó su forma mayor para cagar a Luffy hasta la enfermería. Revisó a Luffy, solamente dormía. Robin pensó que eso era muy extraño, se dio cuenta de que en el momento que Luffy iba a decirle a Nami lo que sentía, se desmayó. Su mente se puso a pensar y dedujo que posiblemente por los sentimientos de su capitán no podría decirla nada a Nami.

Al parecer el capitán no despertaría en todo lo que queda del día. Robin se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con Nami, la navegante no se encontraba en ese lugar, así que se fue al cuarto de los mapas. Allí estaba Nami, trataba de dibujar un mapa, pero parecía no poder concentrarse .

-Luffy por que me haces esto?!- chilló la navegante creyendo que se encontraba sola en la habitación.

-Que te hace el capitán, navegante-san?- preguntó Robin con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

La navegante lentamente se volteó para encontrarse con Robin parada en la puerta, en el rostro de Nami apareció un lindo sonrojo.

-Ro...Robin- tartamudeó la navegante.

-Navegante-san, creo que tienes algo que contarme...-


	3. Chapter 3:Una charla con Nami

Hola, aquí traigo el otro cap. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y espero que les guste este cap.

Disclaimer : One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Echiiro Oda.

Capitulo 3: Una charla con Nami.

-Navegante-san, creo que tienes algo importante que decirme- habló la arqueóloga con su típico tono de voz y su sonrisa de siempre.

-Robin que...que haces aquí- preguntó la navegante con el rostro rojo.

-Sólo venía a preguntarte algo, pero veo que mis dudas están confirmadas- dijo la de pelo negro

-Dudas?, de que hablas?- preguntó Nami aún con el rostro sonrojado.

-Tu sabes de lo que yo hablo...me refiero a Luffy- dijo la arqueóloga con mirada cómplice.

-De Luffy?, a si, es que todos estamos preocupados por el estado de Luffy. Por eso dije lo que escuchaste, porque me siento igual que todos en el barco, ja ja ja ja- rió nerviosa la navegante mientras se rascaba la nuca .

Robin al ver que Nami se resistía a lo que ella ya sabía ideó un rṕido y estratégico plan, sabía que siempre funcionaba. Pero de lo que no estaba segura era si esa idea funcionaría con Nami, ya que la comúnmente conocida como ''Gata Ladrona'' era muy lista. En las largas noches en las que no dormían la del pelo naranja le había relatado sus aventuras cuando era ladrona de piratas, había conseguido los 100.000.000 de Belis que prometió a Arlong gracias a sus mañas y planes que siempre funcionaban con los incautos piratas ,que caían en la trampa de la ladrona. Hasta en el presente Nami aún seguía robando con más agilidad y astucia, como pudo comprobar en diferentes ocasiones. Robin tuvo que ejecutar la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-Navegante-san te gusta alguien?- preguntó Robin como introducción a su pequeño plan.

-A...mi?, no para nada, es...esto, por...que la pregunta?- preguntó tartamudeando un poco ante la pregunta de la arqueóloga, la cual la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No, por nada.- dijo Robin con tono simple ,para después seguir hablando -Pues e realidad, a mi me gusta alguien navegante. No te parece que el capitán es muy guapo, sexy y su inocencia lo hace ver tierno...- habló la arqueóloga con tono seductor, si adivinaron, su plan ,uno de los más antiguos que han existido en el mundo y era aplicado por muchas mujeres y hombres...La táctica de los celos.

El sonrojo de Nami se hizo mucho más intenso, pero ya no era de vergüenza, sino de rabia. Acaso estaba celosa?, si , seguramente si lo estaba. La expresión de pena de su rostro cambió a uno de furia, y en un arrebato de lo que llamamos ataques de celos, le gritó a Robin de forma que nadie más la escuchara.

-Robin, Luffy es mío, mi amor, mío, mío. Yo seré quien gane su corazón!- gritó furiosa la navegante con la misma cara que usaba para golpear a los chicos y en batalla. Pero de nuevo su expresión cambió al notar que Robin reía, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, sintió vergüenza nuevamente y su rostro se puso nuevamente en la expresión anterior, estaba apenada. Decidió preguntar por que se reía, ya temiendo una respuesta que seguramente era lo que Robin pensaba.

-De...de...que te ríes Robin?- preguntó con timidez la navegante, para que la arqueóloga le diera la respuesta que ella tanto temía.

-Navegante-san deberías de saberlo- dijo divertida la arqueóloga...- Ya sabía que estabs enamorada del capitán- dijo Robin con una mirada y sonrisa aterradoras.

-Robin!, por eso estabas aquí!, ya lo sabías veo que no puedo disimularlo- dijo cabizbaja la navegante.

-Lo sabes disimular, pero yo me doy cuenta de algunas cosas cuando nadie más puede hacerlo- habló Robin.

-Pero no creo que el capitán sienta algo por mí- dijo Nami en suspiro de tristeza.

-Yo creo que el capitán...- pero Robin no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento fue interrumpida por la voz de cierto cocinero que las llamaba mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-Nami-swan!, Robin-chwan están aquí?. Las he buscado por todo el barco y no las encontraba!- decía mientras bailaba el chef rubio del barco.

-Ya vamos Sanji-kun!- dijo Nami para luego seguir hablando -Robin puedes continuar.-

-Te decía que el capitán- pero Robin paró en seco al recordar algo.

Flashback

-Tienes razón Robin!, tengo que hablar con ella!- exclamó Luffy con decisión y coraje, el mismo tono que usa cuando va a luchar contra un enemigo o se propone a realizar algo.

Fin del flashback

Robin se sintió extraña, tenía la necesidad de que si el capitán había dicho que el se lo diría, para que ella le hablaría a ella que el capitán la amaba?. Si Luffy se había propuesto a confesarle a Nami sus sentimientos, que hacía ella ahí?. Estas y otras preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, quedándose en silencio.

-Robin?, Robin que te ocurre?, continúa con lo que tenías que decirme- exigió Nami al notar el repentino silencio de la arqueóloga.

-No, en realidad no era nada importante, vamos a ver que quiere el cocinero-san - habló Robin saliendo del trance en donde se encontraba. A Nami esto le pareció extraño, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y fue a ver que quería Sanji. Cuando salieron, los ojos del cocinero al verlas salir de la habitación de los mapas cambiaron a corazones mientras en su mano derecha llevaba una bandeja con dos frutas cortadas con una maestría típica de Sanji. La copa que le tocaba a Nami estaba llena mayoritariamente de naranjas que la misma Nami le proporcionó de su cultivo bañadas en azúcar, lo que formaba un provocativo almíbar , la de Robin estaba llena de frutas tropicales.

-Arigatou Sanji-kun- dijo Nami mientras agarraba la copa y disimuladamente se relamía.

-Arigatou cocinero-san- dijo la arqueóloga mientras repetía lo que hizo Nami, excepto por lo del relamido.

Sanji bailaba por las gracias recibidas, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Nami y Robin se sentaron en los columpios ,mientras saboreaban sus frutas. Hasta que Robin decidió romper el hielo con su pregunta:

-Navegante-san, cuando le piensas decir lo que sientes al capitán?- preguntó la arqueóloga mientras se metía a la boca de forma elegante con un tenedor un pedazo azucarado de piña.

-Al asexual de Luffy?, no sé si me quiere. Estoy pensando que la prueba de esa bruja será imposible de realizar- dijo Nami con un tono triste y suspirando mientras comía sus pedazos dulces de naranja.

-Será mejor que se lo digas antes de que le ocurra algo al capitán- dijo Robin para después levantarse e irse.

Nami se quedó en el columpio, pensando en lo que le había dicho Robin. Definitivamente la arqueóloga tenía razón, como siempre, tenía que decirle a Luffy aunque la rechazara se lo habría dicho. Lo que no sabía es que era correspondida sin que lo supiera. Robin se paseó por el barco, encontrándose con Zoro, quien todavía estaba recostado a la sombra del mástil, pasó frente ael cuando este habló.

-Onna tu sabes de quien está enamorado el ''asexual'' de nuestro capitán- Zoro hizo énfasis en la palabra asexual, transmitiendo que ya sabía que Luffy estaba enamorado, pero no sabía de quien.

-Que quieres decir kenshi-san?- preguntó Robin con inocencia fingida mientras introducía de forma lenta un trozo de coco en la boca, sin dejar de mirar a Zoro.

-Yo se que Luffy te dijo quien era esa mujer-

Flashback de Zoro

Zoro se encontraba fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba Luffy y esperó hasta que Robin entrara para escuchar, ya que supo que si Robin entrara y la conversación que tendría con Luffy sería interesante. Aunque tuvo que esperar porque Sanji andaba por allí.

Cuando el cocinero ya no andaba por ahí, pegó la oreja a la puerta, pudo escuchar algo que dijo Luffy. Escuchó que decía -Robin yo la amo- con voz llorosa dijo esto su capitán.

Cuando creía poder escuchar algo más, apareció Franky y tuvo que subir a cubierta, ya que podían sospechar...

Fin del flashback

-Vaya kenshi-san no sabía que tenías esas mañas- habló Robin con tono divertido.

-No evadas mi pregunta, quien es?, es la única forma de salvar a Luffy según lo que dijo la vieja voladora- dijo Zoro con tono serio.

-Te puedo dar una pista, pero con una condición- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

-¿Cual?-

-Que te comas este delicioso postre conmigo-...


	4. Chapter 4: Frutas azucaradas

Hola!, les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Les aviso que este capítulo es estrictamente ZoRo, también me gusta esta pareja(aunque el fic es LuNa -.-U) Pero igual, donde hay amor, hay que incluir ese amor. Bien, disfruten este capítulo ;-)

_Disclaimer:_ One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Echiiro Oda.

-¿Que?- Zoro que en todo momento había estado hablando con los ojos cerrados, tuvo que abrirlos desmesuradamente ante la incómoda condición que la arqueóloga le había impuesto.

-Que quiero que comas este delicioso postre conmigo, es que ya no escuchas kenshi-san- habló con tranquilidad Robin mientras sostenía la copa y el tenedor entre sus manos.

El espadachín se sonrojó levemente, que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a esa mujer?, trató de procesar todo, la asimilación de todo lo que le había dicho la arqueóloga era díficil, ya que era un poco incómodo. Intentó zafarse de la treta de la arqueóloga, manteniendo la calma, el espadachín volvió hablar.

-Pero nada más hay un sólo tenedor como para comer los dos- internamente sonrió victorioso, seguramente atacó en el blanco.

Pero la arqueóloga no era tonta, ni mucho menos. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa que inmediatamente incomodó a Zoro, esa mujer algo tramaba.

-En que piensas mujer?- preguntó Zoro con desconfianza ante la extraña sonrisa que presentaba la arqueóloga.

-Kenshi-san no hay ningún problema si compartimos el tenedor- finalizó Robin mientras se sentaba frente al espadachín.

-Porque lo haces?, porque algo tan simple como eso y no algo más, no sé, complicado- dijo el espadachín con una expresión de diversión.

El rostro de Robin cambió a una expresión seria, para después cambiar nuevamente a una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras introducía el pequeño tenedor entre las frutas azucaradas que se encontraban cortadas en finos trozos y metidos cuidadosamente en la copa.

-Porque quiero estar contigo...tu presencia es buena, ahora abre lo boca kenshi-san.- dijo con simpleza la arqueóloga mientras sostenía el tenedor, el cual tenía incrustado un brillante pedazo de naranja.

-Mujer si voy a comer contigo, quiero ser yo el que sostenga el tenedor- dijo el espadachín para después tratar de tomar el tenedor de la mano de Robin. Pero ella fue más rápida y en el momento en que Zoro trató de quitarle el tenedor mientras hablaba, le introdujo el utensilio de cocina con fruta en la boca del espadachín, causando el sonrojo y la furia de este.

-Vaya kenshi-san, te ves muy gracioso- habló la arqueóloga mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Mujer del demonio ,quieres matarme?!- dijo el espadachín mientras tosía un poco por la repentina entrada de la fruta a su cavidad bucal.

-Ya no te quejes kenshi-san, y abre la boca, aquí va otro- dijo con burla Robin mientras le intentaba darle otro bocado, cosa que consiguió cuando Zoro intentó replicar, el pobre casi se ahoga. Con la poca voz que le quedaba logró decir algo.

-Dijiste que querías comer esta comida conmigo, tu no has comido aún- dijo recuperándose de su trance de ahogamiento.

-Es cierto- dijo la arqueóloga, para después comer un trozo de fruta, pero al momento de llevarse la comida a la boca, se paró en seco a sólo centímetros de su boca, miró a Zoro para después sonreír.

-Kenshi-san, no me das como yo lo hice contigo?, tienes que pagarme el favor de que no utilizaras tu manos- preguntó Robin

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras- dijo Zoro ya recuperado y en la misma posición del principio.

-Pero un favor es un favor- habló la arqueóloga para después pasarle la copa y el tenedor al espadachín.

Es increíble que Zoro esté haciendo todo eso solamente por querer saber de quien estaba enamorado el capitán para poder ayudarlo, pero el sabía que eso no era cierto. El hacía todo eso por estar cerca de la hermosa arqueóloga ,no quería decirle a nadie que le agradaba la presencia de Robin.

La arqueóloga abrió un poco la boca de forma que entrara el cubierto de cocina, Zoro se sonrojó fuertemente al ver esa imagen, Robin con los ojos semi-cerrados con la boca abiertay sentada junto a él, esa mujer lo quería meter al manicomio.

Con lentitud y delicadeza introdujo el pequeño trozo frutal en la boca de la arqueóloga, no quería dañar aquellos hermosos y carnosos labios que ahora estaban brillantes por el azúcar que en ellos se había acumulado. Y así fueron alternando, con la diferencia de que ahora Zoro no se quejaba por las acciones de Robin,verdaderamente Sanji tenía una técnica asombrosa, se acaban las frutas pero estas no perdían el brillo, ni el azúcar, en el fondo no había zumo y eso era increíble ya que toda fruta envasada desprende líquidos, pero esas no lo hacían.

Siguieron así hasta que solamente quedó un sólo trozo en el fondo de la copa, lo cual significaba que una gran idea se estaba formando en mente de Robin.

-Kenshi-san, queda este pedazo- habló la arqueóloga del barco, pinchando el último resto de la deliciosa fruta dulce.

-Hay que partirlo en dos partes y se habrá terminado todo esto- dijo el espadachín fingiendo satisfacción, aunque se sentía mal por tener que romper ese especial contacto con Robin.

-No quieres hacerlo más, no sé, entretenido'?- preguntó con un tono de voz que le resultó desconocido e incómodo al espadachín.

-De que hablas?- preguntó el de pelo verde.

-No quiero cortar esta fruta, quiero compartirla sin necesidad de dañarla. Los de un mismo tenedor, aceptas el reto?-

El gran Roronoa Zoro nunca abandona un reto, y menos si es de esa mujer.

-Claro, cuando empezamos?- habló el espadachín con mucha confianza.

La arqueóloga sonrió, y puso el tenedor en medio de los dos, cuando sus bocas encontraron la comida, no querían picarla con los dientes, querían acercarse más y más. Cuando ya no quedaba nada del postre y sus labios estaban por rozarse, se escuchó un fuerte grito.

-¡Marimoo que le haces a mi Robin-chwan?!- gritó un enfurecido Sanji mientras corría hacia ellos, Zoro se levantó y luchó en la mini-batalla que ahora tenía con Sanji.

Robin sólo atinó a sonreír, aunque por dentro estaba un poco molesta porque el cocinero había arruinado el mágico momento y el plan de Robin de hacer decir a Zoro todo lo que sentía. Pero s conformó con saber que el espadachín le correspondía. Se dispuso a levantarse al igual que Zoro, pero hizo una seña a Sanji de que ella lavaría la copa e donde anteriormente estaban las frutas. El cocinero dejó de luchar con Zoro, y se llevó la copa de la arqueóloga diciendo que el no podía dejar que una señorita realizara dicha tarea. El espadachín al ver que Sanji se alejaba, enfundó sus espadas y se volvió a sentar en el suelo.

-Ya cumplí con acompañarte, ahora quiero que me digas de quién está enamorado Luffy- dijo secamente el espadachín mientras se recostaba un poco más del mástil.

-Eso kenshi-san, ya deberías saberlo. Solamente diré que tiene cabello naranja.- y dicho esto la arqueóloga dio unos pasos, para después girarse y susurrarle de forma que el espadachín fuera el único que escuchara -Todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente, kenshi-san- habló Robin en voz baja mientras se relamía los labios y se alejaba.

En ese momento el rostro de Zoro se sonrojó ,dándose cuenta de que si el cocinero no hubiese llegado, habría hecho algo que ni el se imaginaría que haría con alguien y menos con Robin.

Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que la arqueóloga no había cumplido su cometido...

**Notas finales de el autor: **Guao, este capítulo si me gustó. Espero que lo haya disfrutado, y miren incluí notas finales, para darle más emoción ¡yahoo!. Esto de las notas finales tengo que celebrarlo (Comienzo a brincar mientras me carcajeo de forma maniática.) .Ok, ignoren lo anterior, estaba emocionado ¬¬ . Esta historia me está gustando mucho escribirla . Bien hasta la próxima los saluda su fiel servidor y escritor de esta historia ongie ;-)


	5. Chapter 5: Misión 'Ayudar al capitán'

Hola, eh regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste , a mi me gusta escribir esta historia. Por cierto este episodio lo hice con un poco de humor, y otra cosa, esta situación se sitúa antes de lo que ocurre en el capítulo anterior. Disfruten el cap:

_Disclaimer: _One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Echiiro Oda.

Capítulo 5: La Misión ''Ayudar al capitán''

En una habitación del Thousand Sunny estaban reunidos Usopp, Chopper y Franky los cuales hablaban sobre un tema de importancia mayor, acertaron, estaban hablando de lo que le ocurría a Luffy. Usopp quien caminaba de un lado a otro, comenzó a hablar.

-Muy bien chicos, estamos reunidos aquí y ahora porque...- en ese momento fue interrumpido por Chopper, quien levantaba la mano y brincaba en su asiento.

-Usopp puedo decir algo?- preguntó el pequeño reno.

-Ok, le concedo la palabra a Chopper- dijo Usopp mientras esperaba lo que el reno tenía que decir.

-Por que nada más estamos nosotros tres aquí?, y los demás porque no vienen?-

-Eso mismo era lo que iba a preguntar yo- intervino Franky.

-Porque a los demás les dio miedo estar hablando con el gran Usopp-sama! - dijo Usopp mientras colocaba un pie sobre la silla y levantaba los brazos, haciendo una pose heroica.

-Con que era por eso, Usopp eres genial!- gritó emocionado Chopper con estrellas en los ojos.

-Dudo mucho que sea por eso, a ver, dinos la verdad. Según lo que me dijeron y lo que eh visto eres considerado un mentiroso. Así que habla Nii-san- dijo Franky con una sonrisa, descubriendo la mentira de Usopp.

-Entonces era mentira?- preguntó el reno desilusionado.

-Bueno, si lo ponen de esa manera, tal vez dije un poquito de mentira, pero no te preocupes pequeño Chopper. El gran Usopp te dirá la verdad, pero nunca dudes que yo soy un bravo guerrero de los mares- habló Usopp, consiguiendo animar al reno.

-Bien, ahora dinos porque somos los únicos aquí?- volvió a preguntar el cyborg.

-Lo que ocurre es que más nadie en el barco estaba desocupado. Sanji me dio una patada diciendo que no lo molestar porque estaba preparando algo para Robin y Nami. Luffy está durmiendo, o al menos eso dijiste Chopper, pero ami me late que está inconsciente-

-Está dormido Usopp, un médico nunca falla en sus diagnósticos!- dijo Chopper mientras inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo.

-Si si, lo que digas Chopper, continúo. Zoro estaba durmiendo, de ese si me creo que esté durmiendo, porque es lo que siempre hace. Robin estaba avergonzando a Zoro, Nami no estaba de humor, así que los únicos libres en el barco son ustedes- finalizó el tirador mientras señalaba a Franky y Chopper.

-Nii-san quien te dijo que yo estaba desocupado?, si yo estaba...- habló el cyborg pero fue interrumpido

-Si Franky claro, pero lo del capitán es más importante- dijo el narizón interrumpiendo lo que Franky iba a decir.

-Pero que podemos hacer nosotros?, si Luffy es, según lo que yo eh observado y diagnosticado, un ser que no siente atracción por nadie. Es como los caracoles, es asexual- habló el pequeño reno con tristeza en su voz al saber que no podrían ayudar al capitán.

-Pero de eso no estamos seguro Tanuki nii-san-

-Franky no soy tanuki, soy un reno, o es que no ves mis cuernos?!- chilló el pequeño reno mientras brincaba.

-Franky y Chopper estén quietos que tengo un plan, el gran Usopp-sama salvará al capitán y será nombrado un héroe!- exclamó el tirador mientras hacía la seña de paz y amor con su mano.

-Usopp tiene un plan!, estamos salvados, mejor dicho, salvaremos al capitán!- dijo Chopper con alegría en su voz.

-Pero Nii-san sabes lo que pasará si no salvamos al capitán?. Según lo que dijo esa vieja el capitán se dividirá en muchos Luffys y todo eso ocurrirá en siete días.- finalizó el cyborg mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Usopp y Chopper también lo sintieron.

-Se imaginan como será si a Luffy le ocurre todo eso?- preguntó el tirador mientras se imaginaba lo que ocurriría.

_Imaginación de Usoop_

_Habían muchos Luffys en el barco, uno de ellos lloraba, otro sonreía, otro denotaba estar molesto._

_Y todos comían y comían, mientras Sanji casi desfallecía cocinando más y más comida._

_Hasta que en el barco ya no quedó más comida, el apetito insaciable de los Luffys habían agotado todas las reservas de comida en el barco._

_-Se comieron todo, todo!. Ya no habrá comida para mis damas, nooooooooo!- gritó Sanji quien se encontraba en una escena dramática y arrodillado en el suelo._

_-Sanji comida!, Sanji comida, Sanji comida, Sanji comida...!- gritaban todos los Luffys al mismo tiempo, quienes todavía tenían hambre._

_Fin de la imaginación de Usopp_

_-_De sólo pensarlo, es aterrador!- chilló el tirador después de imaginarse lo que pasaría.

-Pero si Luffy se dividiera, ya no tendríamos problemas contra nuestros enemigos!- dijo entusiasta el pequeño Chopper, mientras los ojos le brillaban mientras imaginaba.

_Imaginación de Chopper_

_Habían atracado en una isla, todos se divertían, hasta que un gran monstruo apareció. Todos intentaron derrotarlo, Sanji no pudo derrotarlo,Nami tampoco pudo ni con su Perfect Clima Tact, ni Robin, el mismo Chopper se hallaba en el suelo, Franky no tuvo mucha suerte, ni Zoro pudo. Hasta que apareció Luffy, pero no venía sólo, venía acompañado con sus copias, o mejor dicho sus divisiones._

_-Luffy ese monstruo es muy fuerte ten cuidado!- gritó Chopper que aún se encontraba en el suelo._

_-Vaya, veo que eres muy fuerte!. Me gustan los retos, no es así chicos?- dijo el Luffy que se encontraba en medio, los demás Luffys asintieron, en total eran 8 Luffys_

_Todos los Luffys hicieron la posición para realizar la famosa técnica que utilizó por primera vez en Enies Lobby._

_-Gear second!- gritaron todos los Luffy al unísono, mientras la piel de cada Luffy se tornaba de color rosa y desprendía vapor._

_-Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu Jet!- gritaron los Luffys, utilizando la técnica que derrotó a Rob Lucci, destruyendo al monstruo en el acto._

_Fin de imaginación de Chopper_

-Guau, seriamos invencibles y nuestro capitán sería más fuerte!- gritó emocionado el reno.

-Sería suuupeeeerrr que se dividieran- dijo Franky mientras hacía su baile y se imaginaba algo súper que harían los Luffys.

_Imaginación de Franky_

_-Muy bien chicos, si quieren ser tan buena onda como yo, sólo tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga en esta clase. - habló el cyborg tratando de sonar parcial._

_-Hai maestro Franky!- gritaron al mismo tiempo 8 Luffys, los cuales estaban formados en fila._

_-Hagan lo mismo que yo!- ordenó Franky mientras hacía su típico baile y gritaba uno de sus -Súper-_

_Los Luffys imitaban perfectamente a Franky mientras gritaban todos al mismo tiempo -Super!-_

_Fin de la imaginación de Franky_

-Sería super, super , super bueno que Luffy nii-san se dividiera!- chilló Franky mientras juntaba sus brazos, formando una estrella con los dibujos de sus muñecas.

-Sea para bien o para mal, hay que evitar que Luffy se divida. No estamos seguros si le gustará dividirse. Así que ayudaremos al capitán, ahora es el momento de iniciar la gran misión pensada por el capitán Usopp- gritó con superioridad el tirador.

-Y cual es esa misión Usopp?- preguntó el pequeño Chopper con curiosidad.

-Jeje, que comience la Misión ''Salvar al capitán''-

**Notas finales del autor: este capítulo me quedó bastante largo, espero les haya gustado!. **


	6. Chapter 6: Inicia la Misión

Hola!, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero les guste. Aquí el capítulo.

_Disclaimer: _One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Echiiro Oda.

Capítulo 6: Inicia la Misión ''Ayudar al capitán''

-Misión ayudar al capitán?- preguntaron Franky y Chopper, el título de esa misión les pareció bastante extraño.

-Exacto!, como sabrán, tenemos que hacer algo para evitar sufrimientos y pasar esta dura prueba. Por eso eh nombrado esta misión Ayudar al capitán, que es el que está en problemas-

-Y por que ese nombre?, es más, creo que le quedaría mejor el título de ''Escuadrón de Franky para la ayuda del capitán- habló el cyborg mientras bailaba.

-Ese nombre tampoco le queda!. Creo que sería mejor ''La dulce misión del algodón del azúcar''- dijo Chopper mientras babeaba pensando en el dulce, o mejor dicho, en los dulces algodones de azúcar y otras golosinas.

-Chopper ese nombre ni siquiera tiene que ver con el capitán, mejor se llamará...''Escuadrón de ayuda al capitán ''- dijo el tirador, logrando que Chopper y Franky apoyaran el nombre al ser una combinación de las sugerencias.

-Pero narizón, ese nombres muy largo, mejor lo resumimos en una clave de letras. .- habló Franky.

-Exacto, ahora tenemos una misión, la cual es ayudar a nuestro capitán de que sufra. Muy bien equipo, ahora somos un equipo, juntos salvaremos a nuestro líder!- dijo Usopp mintras ponía una mano al aire, Franky y Chopper lo imitaron.

-Bien chicos , ahora...que haremos?- preguntó el tirador, haciendo que Franky y Chopper dieran un respingo.

-No habías dicho que tenías un plan?- preguntó Franky

-Ese era mi plan, hacer este equipo, pero nada más- respondió Usopp mientras se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, yo si tengo un suuuuuuupeeeeeerrrr plan- habló el cyborg inflando el pecho y haciendo su típica pose.

-Y cual es?- preguntó el pequeño Chopper.

-Mi plan consiste en revisar cuales fueron las mujeres que conoció el capitán-

-Oye Franky es una gran idea, tal como el gran Usopp-sama lo habría dicho. Ok, empecemos desde cero- dijo el tirador mientras abría el bolso que siempre cargaba, sacando unas fotografías.

-De donde sacaste esas fotos?- preguntó el cyborg

-Ja!, nunca subestimen al gran Usopp, estas fotos son de todas las mujeres que ah conocido el capitán desde que estoy en el barco , a que soy increíble?-preguntó Usopp con una sonrisa.

-Hablaremos si eres increíble más tarde, ahora hay que revisar esas fotografías-

-Siiii, veremos fotografías!- dijo emocionado el pequeño reno mientras saltaba.

-Según mis fuentes, la primera mujer que Luffy conoció, según lo que me ha contado el capitán. Y lo que eh visto en ocasiones, fue Alvida- habló el narizón al momento que colocaba sobre la mesa la foto de Alvida pero cuando había comido su Akuma No Mi.

-Fiiiiuuuu*silbando* no está mal para ser la primera mujer que conoció nuestro capitán- exclamó Franky agarrando la foto y observándola más de cerca.

-No te ilusiones, esa mujer es una pirata muy fuerte y una villana que está enamorada de Luffy, pero dudo mucho que el capitán esté enamorado de ella-

-Usopp, tu tienes cámara?- preguntó el pequeño reno

-Eso no se pregunta. Muy bien, ahora la siguiente es Nami- dijo Usopp mientras sacaba una foto de Nami.

-Y al que llamaban pervertido era a mi?, porque tienes una foto de Nami en traje e baño?- preguntó el cyborg atónito por la foto que Usopp sacó.

-Es que, esa la tomé en Water Seven, cuando estábamos haciendo la fiesta en la piscina , además, esa no es la foto que iba a sacar. Era esta- respondió rápidamente el tirador, guardando la comprometedora foto de Nami y sacando una donde salía la pelinaranja vestida.

-Usopp eres increíble, mira que tomar esas fotos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por que yo sé que Nami no te dejaría que tomaras una foto de ella así- dijo el pequeño Chopper impresionado.

-Si, yo también se que Nami nee-san no se dejaría, a menos que le dieras dinero-

-Suficiente chicos!, ahora la tercera mujer que conoció fue a la princesa Nefertari Vivi- mostrando una foto de Vivi.

-La princesa Vivi?, de Arabasta?, guao que tipo con suerte!- exclamó Franky al ver la foto.

-Todos la conocimos- dijo Chopper

-Oye Tanuki nii-san, has dicho puras frases cortas en este capítulo- dijo el cyborg

-Porque no tengo muchas ganas de habar, sólo saco hipótesis-

-Ok y la última, y la que viaja con nosotros, la misteriosa Nico Robin- finalizó el tirador sacando una foto de Robin cuando se encontraban en Water Seven

-Vaya, no tienes mal gusto, esta foto fue de cuando Robin fue capturada, iba vestida de esa forma- dijo el cyborg con una extraña sonrisa.

-Franky si eres un pervertido!- chilló el tirador.

-No soy un pervertido, sólo digo lo que pienso-

-Bien, sabemos que Vivi y Alvida están lejos de aquí, por esa razón...-

-Oye naizotas, de quien estas enamorado?- preguntó el cyborg interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo Usopp.

-De una linda muchacha que viví en la misma villa que yo, se llamaba Ka...un momento, porque la pregunta?- preguntó el tirador mientras se sonrojaba por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-No sólo curiosidad, ya que también debes de amar a alguien, ¿no?,tu que piensas Tnuki nii-san?- preguntó Franky, al mirar hacia donde estaba Chopper, observó que el pequeño se estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

-De donde sacaste eso?- preguntó atónito el tirador.

-Me lo dio Sanji, me atacaron las ganas de comer ago dulce, así que mientras ustedes hablaban fui a la cocina y le pedí a Sanji que me hiciera uno de estos. Después puse cara de perrito y ahora estoy comiendo esto- terminó de hablar el reno mientras le quitaba y comía un pedazo a su algodón.

-Bien, como decía, ya que Alvida y Vivi están muy lejos de aquí, hay que interrogar a las chicas que hay en el barco- dijo Usopp

-Bien narizón, empezaremos por el problema más secreto...Nico Robin-

-Si, y lo haremos al anochecer, muajajajajajajaja- rió de forma maquiavélica el pequeño reno, asustando a Franky y Usopp

-Bien, ya está decidido, interrogaremos a Robin!- gritó el tirador mientras Franky y Chopper aprobaban la decisión...

_**Continuará**_

**Notas finales del autor: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews, los cuales me motivan. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7: Misión Peligrosa

Hola, les traigo otro capítulo de este fic. Gracias por sus reviews, estoy feliz. Por eso me dieron tanta motivación que salió este humorístico capítulo. Gracias a Ishurii por responder la pregunta que dejé en los reviews. Espero les guste este capítulo ;-). Aqui el capítulo.

_Disclaimer: _One piece no me pertenece, s propiedad de Echiirio Oda( por fin lo escribí bien :'))

Capítulo 7: Misión peligrosa

-Ahora equipo, vamos a salvar al capitán!- gritó Usopp para animar a Franky y a Chopper, cosa que consiguió.

Salieron de forma sigilosa y silenciosa de la habitación del Sunny, se dirigieron hacia el baño, no estaba. Fueron a la cocina, tampoco estaba, fueron al cuarto de cartografía, no estaba ni Nami ni Robin.

-Bien chicos, Robin no está por aquí, antes de subir a cubierta, revisaremos los camarotes.- dijo enérgico el tirador.

-Pe...pero no será arriesgado, Uso...Usopp- tartamudeó el pequeño reno, sabía lo que pasaría si los cachaban revisando un camarote de mujeres.

-Es cierto nii-san, si Robin no está allí, pero si está Nami nee-san estaremos en problemas suuuppeeerr grandes!- exclamó Franky mientras temblaba levemente.

-Pero a ustedes que les pasa?, es más importante los golpes que reciban que la salud y bienestar de nuestro capitán?. Acaso Luffy no ah hecho nada por ustedes?- finalizó el tirador mientras los señalaba.

-Nii-san tienes razón, pero tienes que reconocer que esa mujer pega fuerte y...-

-Pero nada Franky!, no me importa si muero en el intento, salvaré al capitán tenga o no su ayuda!- habló Usopp con firmeza ,pero sus piernas temblaban ,el sabía que Nami podría ser letal y cuando se enfurecía...era terrible.

-Usopp tiene razón!, además, yo le debo mucho a Luffy, adelante Usopp!- exclamó emocionado el pequeño reno mientras se dirigía hacia los camarotes junto con Usopp.

Franky dio un largo suspiro, esos tipos estaban locos y para colmo, también suicidas. Pero eran sus nakamas y por eso debían estar juntos en todo. Pero ir hacia la boca del lobo, mejor dicho, la cueva de la tortura. Ya que si Nami golpeaba a los chicos nada más por insignificancias, como el dinero, sus mandarinas y otras cosas, piensen nada más como se pondría cuando los encontrara urgando en lo que no era de ellos. El cyborg sólo atinó a seguirlos, esperando el cruel destino que les esperaba.

Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron, nadie contestó ni salió a atenderles. Volvieron a tocar, de nuevo silencio y nadie salió a atenderlos.

-Bueno, Robin no se encuentra, así que vamos a buscarla a cubierta- dijo rápidamente Usopp, a quien su valentía lo había abandonado. No dio ni un paso, cuando una mano se le posó en el hombro, era Franky.

-Nii-san, tenemos que ayudar al capitán, no podemos echarnos para atrás ahora dijo con seriedad el cyborg.

-La puerta está abierta!- dijo en voz baja el pequeño Chopper, haciendo que los colores de la cara de Usopp bajaran y se quedara en un color blanco.

-Vamos, Nii-san-

Entraron silenciosamente en la habitación, todo se encontraba impecable y ordenado. Las camas se encontraban pulcras y un olor dulce inundaba la estancia, sin duda era el cuarto de esas dos mujeres. Revisaron un poco, para después darse cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación.

-Vaya, parece que no hay nadie, bueno a buscar en cubierta!- habló con alivio el narizón, quien se encontraba más calmado.

Pero cuando se disponían a salir, se escuchó una voz en el pasillo, era una voz conocida y tarareaba una melodía.

-Es Nami!- chillaron los tres al mismo tiempo, se encontraban desesperados y trataron de buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Usopp se escondió dentro del ropero, Franky tuvo que hacer malabares y esconderse tras un espejo y Chopper en una cesta. Se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que sintieron y escucharon como se habría la puerta y unos pasos ingresaban a la habitación.

Nami que había decidido ir a darse una ducha. La navegante dejó de tararear para entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás ella. Cuando se disponía a quitarse la camisa, escuchó algo proveniente del ropero. Se paró en seco y miró hacia el lugar de donde venía el ruido, sonaba como cuando Luffy masticaba el Paile que Sanji hacía. Usopp se dio cuenta de que el sonido lo hacían sus piernas, las cuales estaban temblando, quiso detenerlas agarrándolas pero eso no sirvió de nada. Las piernas del tirador temblaron mucho más cuando vio que Nami veía hacia su posición, el ropero.

La navegante se dirigió lentamente hacia el ropero, sacó su Perfect Clima Tact y continuó avanzando. Usopp se tensó y pensó que ese era su fin, si Nami lo descubría estaría muerto. Cuando Nami estuvo a punto de abrir las puertas del mueble, escuchó otro ruido pero esta vez proveniente del espejo. La pelinaranja dio un salto de impresión, ¿ese sonido vino del espejo?. La navegante pudo notar que el espejo temblaba un poco, Franky estaba aguantando las ganas de estornudar. El cyborg pensó que estaba muerto cuando ya no podía aguantar el estornudo que se avecinaba, la chica no dejaba de mirar hacia el espejo y al ropero. Estuvo a un pelo de estornudar, cuando se le quitaron las ganas.

Franky suspiró, en voz baja y con tranquilidad de que ya no iba a tener que estornudar, pero no todo iría tan bien.

-Achus!- se escuchó un fuerte estornudo proveniente de una cesta, correcto, Chopper había estornudado. Nami reconoció esa voz, pero cuando iba a decir algo...

-!BAKA, AHORA NOS DESCUBRIRÁN!- gritaron al unísono Franky y Usopp.

-Vaya, chicos lo siento!- contestó el pequeño reno mientras se restregaba un poco la nariz.

Los rostros de los tres chicos cambiaron de color, o mejor dicho, se les fue el color del rostro al darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. Con un poco de dificultad debido a la forma en la que estaban escondidos, vieron hacia donde se encontraba Nami, pero la navegante ya no estaba.

Sus expresiones eran de terror absoluto, si Nami los había escuchado, donde estaba?. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando la navegante, con un aura oscura y los ojos centelleantes y sin mencionar que tenía una clara expresión de ira en su rostro, cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-Así que están husmeando en lugares ajenos, son unos prevertidos, Usopp, Franky y Chopper. No se que estén buscando, pero tampoco me interesa. Nunca me han gustado los pervertidos, eso lo saben por como trato a Sanji bueno, seguramente convencieron a Chopper de esto. Así que, Chopper lárgate, este asunto es entre los otros y yo- dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa y voz de ultratumba la navegante, el pequeño reno al verse descubierto y viendo una oportunidad de no sufrir un terrible destino como el que se les deparaba a sus amigos, salió disparado de la habitación. Nami cerró la puerta y preparó sus puños y su Perfect Clima Tact, no se escaparían tan fácilmente de su castigo.

-Y todo por haber querido ayudar al capitán!- chilló el tirador mientras sollozaba.

-Buaaa, Luffy nii-san ya no te podremos ayudar, ya que de aquí no pasaremos!- habló con voz apagada el cyborg, mientras lloraba.

Nami se acercaba hacia el ropero con una tranquilidad que daba miedo, avanzaba estando cada vez más cerca del mueble y con su mano giraba el ya armado Perfect Clima Tact. Ni Usopp ni Franky se rendirían tan fácilmente, no estaban preparados para morir. El cyborg en un rápido movimiento, salió de la parte de atrás del espejo y derrumbó la puerta, ya la repararía más tarde,. Usopp salió disparado cual bala, esquivó a Nami y ambos chicos presas del pánico se aventuraron a sobrevivir en los múltiples pasillos del Thousand Sunny.

La navegante no se quedaría con esa, también se puso a la carrera, siguiendo de cerca a los chicos que corrían a mucha velocidad, pero esa no se las perdonaría. Al recordar que estuvo a punto de desnudarse en aquel cuarto con esos fisgones allí, se puso más furiosa y aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que el corazón de los que huían diera un vuelco y latiera más rápido. Nami no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos escapar ,para mal de Usopp y Franky, del bolso del tirador salió la foto de Nami en traje de baño que habían estado revisando junto con las otras mujeres que había conocido el capitán. La foto cayó en el rostro de Nami, la pelinaranja tomó más velocidad al ver aquella foto.

Las lágrimas de Usopp y Franky caían en el camino, estaban aterrorizados y la navegante se acercaba a gran velocidad. Cuando los chicos ya veían la luz proveniente de la puerta que daba a cubierta, Nami activó su mejorada arma y creó una fina capa de hielo, que se extendió por el suelo hacia la posición de los chicos,Usopp se resbaló e impactó contra el duro piso, pero Franky no se resbaló.

-FRANKY AYÚDAME!- gritó con desesperación el tirador, ese fue el último grito que escuchó Franky antes de salir a cubierta. El cyborg volteó por un instante y vio como una furiosa Nami, la cual era rodeada por una aura mucho más oscura que la del principio y con ojos de fuegos en su máximo poder, se le echaba encima al pobre narizón, arrancándole desgarradores gritos de dolor.

Franky entró al taller, el cual se encontraba en penumbras y cerró la puerta. Sudaba mucho y su respiración era agitada, se alejó de la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, estaba aterrado, nunca pensó que esa misión fuera tan peligrosa. Pero ya estaba a salvo, al menos eso creía. Encendió la luz, su rostro volvió a aterrorizarse mucho más que antes, frente a la puerta estaba Nami la cual estaba más furiosa que nunca, en su mano izquierda llevaba su Perfect Clima Tact y este soltaba rayos cada pocos segundos, su mano derecha era un puño que tenía las venas inflamadas, posiblemente por la adrenalina.

-Nee-san ti...tienes que escucharme. El narizón y...yo...queríamos ayudar al capitán y bueno..- tartamudeaba Franky tratando de calmar a la furiosa navegante, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito al ver que la navegante se acercaba lentamente levantando su arma y también levantaba el puño.

-Adiós mundo cruel!- chilló Franky al momento que la navegante le daba su castigo, una paliza...

**Notas finales del autor: Espero que les haya gustado y espero no haber sido muy cruel con Usopp y Franky. Bueno, no olviden dejar reviews, los cuales me motivan. Hasta la próxima, nos leemos! Chao, Chao! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dos heridos y un soborno

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí el capítulo.

_Disclaimer: _One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Oda.

Capítulo 8: Dos heridos y un soborno

La navegante caminó hasta el cuarto de las chicas, se sentía fatigada y agotada. En la persecución de esos tipos habría bajado unos cuantos kilogramos, las venas y arterias de su cansado cuerpo estaban bombeando bastante rápido su sangre. Su Perfect Clima Tact aún estaba humeando, pequeñas descargas eléctricas salían de la mejorada arma. La desarmó y la colocó en la mesita donde también se encontraban una foto de Bellemere y una mandarina, soltó un largo suspiro, esos tipos nunca cambiarían. En ese momento se puso a meditar, se dio cuenta de que Franky le iba a decir algo, pero ella estaba tan furiosa que su mente se nubló y no escuchó al cyborg.

-Creo que dijo algo de ayudar al capitán- habló en voz alta, para después restarle importancia.

Se dispuso nuevamente a quitarse la camisa para darse su merecido baño, pero por si a las dudas, revisó todo el cuarto, asegurándose de que no haya nadie Cuando estuvo segura, se desvistió y fue al baño envuelta en una toalla. Tenía suerte, justamente ese día los chicos habían podido limpiar agua para el baño. Mientras se bañaba empezó a meditar sobre su situación, estaba sintiendo algo por Luffy y eso no era bueno, ya que para ella era imposible que ese ser asexual sintiera algo por ella. Pero también le preocupaba que su despistado,idiota, tonto, y lento capitán fuera un ser sin sentimientos por otra persona. Si Luffy no estaba enamorado de nadie, ¿Como rayos le ayudarían a pasar esa dura prueba?. Ella entendía que era Grand Line, donde nada era normal, inclusive, esa prueba seguramente era algo pequeño, comparado con otras cosas que seguramente se les avecinaría en ese gran mar. Decidió dejar de pensar y se relajó mientras el agua cubría su blanca piel.

_En otro lado_

Dos figuras estaban sentadas en una camilla de la enfermería, mientras otra figura más pequeña corría de un lado a otro.

Franky y Usopp se encontraban en un estado deplorable, cualquiera que los viera se sorprendería de que estuvieran vivos. La nariz de metal perteneciente a Franky, estaba abollada y doblada, dando la impresión de que en vez de su nariz metálica, tenía una vieja lata pegada a su cara, y eso no era todo. Su piel se encontraba de un color negro intenso, al igual que su cabello, mientras desprendía un poco de humo, de vez en cuando daba pequeños espasmos, haciendo sonidos de corto circuito. Pero lo de Franky fue leve, el cyborg tenía unas cuantas vendas y nada más. Cuando la navegante lo atrapó, no estaba tan furiosa, ya que había descargado su ira con el pobre Usopp.

El tirador estaba sentado en esa camilla de milagro, ya que estaba todo golpeado. Su cara era un desastre, su larga nariz se encontraba doblada en tres partes, sus labios presentaban y una gran hinchazón y sangraban. Sus ojos, al igual que sus labios, no se veían por el gran tamaño de sus párpados y la demás piel que rodeaba sus globos oculares, todo esto producto de los golpes de Nami, sin contar que le faltaban algunos dientes. Su cuerpo estaba mal trecho y presentaba mucho frío, esto era confirmado por su interminable tembladera. Tenía muchas otras heridas ,pero eran demasiadas para nombrarlas a todas.

-Que les hizo Nami para que terminaran en ese estado?- preguntó el pequeño doctor mientras atendía a Usopp.

-Fue horrible!- chilló el cyborg - Esa mujer es un demonio!, mira como dejó mi super cuerpo, ya no soy tan super como antes!, buaaa!- empezó a llorar el pobre Franky.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo para que le construí ese Clima Tact- habló con dificultad el tirador.

-Ahora si me van a decir que les pasó?- preguntó impaciente el pequeño reno.

-Franky derrumbó la puerta y salimos corriendo- comenzó a hablar el narizón.

-Pero Nami nee-san nos siguió, y vaya que es rápida- continuó el cyborg

-Cuando estábamos ya muy cerca de salir a cubierta y sobrevivir, Nami utilizó ese Perfect Clima Tact, que yo mismo creé- dijo con orgullo al ver que el arma de Nami era muy efectiva.

-Hizo algún truco ,causando que Usopp habló el cyborg, nii-san se cayera y nee-san lo alcanzó, pero no sé lo que le ocurrió después-

-Nami me echó la paliza más grande de mi vida y para colmo, me congeló. Por eso es que tiemblo tanto- finalizó el tirador, mientras se frotaba tratando de darse calor, cosa que le era imposible ya que estaba muy adolorido y vendado.

-Y Franky, que pasó contigo?- preguntó Chopper queriendo saber lo que le ocurrió a Franky para que estuviera en ese estado. Ya tenía pensado lo que le hizo Nami, lo golpeó, pero lo que no se explicaba era por que Franky estaba de ese color y el porque de sus espasmos.

-Nami nee-san me golpeó, me sorprendió su fuerza. Miren como dejó mi suuupeerr nariz!- exclamó el cyborg mientras señalaba su aporreada nariz metálica.

-Continúa Franky- pidió el reno.

-Como decía, nee-san me reventó a golpes y después me electrocutó con ese aparato. Como tengo partes metálicas me causó mucho daño- dijo el cyborg con dolor en su voz.

-El problema es que no encontramos a Robin- exclamó el pequeño reno.

-Para que me buscaban?, doctor-san?- preguntó la arqueóloga apareciendo repentinamente en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, o mejor dicho, la reina- bromeó el tirador.

-Veo que han sufrido un poco- esta vez la que bromeó fue Robin con su típico tono de voz y su sonrisa.

-Vaya nee-san, te vez muy feliz. A propósito, que hora es?- preguntó el cyborg, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día.

-Son las 7:00, dentro de una hora cocinero-san preparará la cena- habló la arqueóloga.

-Entonces, cuanto estuvimos corriendo?, que yo recuerde había sol cuando vimos la puerta que daba a cubierta- se preguntó el narizón

-De que carrera hablan?- preguntó Robin.

-Ja!, lo que pasa es que el gran Usopp-sama estaba haciendo ejercicio!- gritó Usopp mientras hacía su pose heroica.

-Nariz larga-kun se que estas mintiendo- habló Robin con tranquilidad.

-Ufff hermano, te cachó, jajajajajajaja!- rió Franky ante el descubrimiento de la arqueóloga.

-Mira Robin, yo te voy contar, resulta que...- el reno fue interrumpido por las miradas asesinas de Franky y Usopp.

-Doctor-san, no te preocupes, si quieres no me cuentes. No quería saberlo después de todo- dijo Robin con su expresión misteriosa, cosa que hizo sospechar a Usopp y Franky.

-Pero no se que haré ahora con estos dulces mizu-mizu, se los tendré que dar a alguien más- habló la arqueóloga ,mientras sacaba dos dulces provenientes de Water Seven, los cuales eran conocidos como Dulces Mizu Mizu.

A Chopper se le empezó a escurrir la baba, esos dulces se veían deliciosos y eran dos. Usopp y Franky se tensaron, esa mujer estaba sobornando al reno con su punto débil.

-Ehm Chopper, si quieres te puedo dar tres dulces mizu mizu!- exclamó Usopp tratando de acomodar la situación, estaba mintiendo, ya no le quedaban dulces.

Pero Chopper no escuchaba, y como si hubiese leído la mente de Robin, le contó todo lo ocurrido. Para después sentarse y empezar a saborear los deliciosos dulces que la arqueóloga le había otorgado.

-Así que la navegante-san les hizo esto , pero, para que me buscaban?- preguntó le ojiazul.

Usopp, Chopper y Franky sonrieron, el reno se comió sus dulces y se levantó junto con Franky y Usopp.

-Ya es de noche- dijo el pequeño reno, recordando lo que había dicho de hacer lo que habían acordado al anochecer.

-Si, ya es el momento- dijo con voz tétrica el tirador.

-Ahora viene lo super- gritó Franky

Los tres se miraron y luego observaron a la arqueóloga, en sus rostros se formó una sonrisa cómplice. Robin seguía en el mismo sitio y sonreía, ella sabía que algo tramaban.

-Que comience el interrogatorio!- hablaron los tres chicos al unísono...

**Notas finales del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En algunas partes de la saga de Water Seven se mencionan y consumen por los mugiwara los llamados dulces mizu mizu. Que son unos caramelos parecidos a gotas de agua, son muy sabrosos. Bueno, no olviden dejar reviews, los cuales me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Hasta la próxima, nos leemos!. Chao, chao! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Interrogando a Robin Parte 1

Buenas, buenas, gracias a Luffy Op y j01 por sus reviews, les debo aclarar que este capítulo es la primera parte de el interrogatorio que se le efectuará a Robin. Bueno vamos al grano, aquí el cap, disfrútenlo.

_Disclaimer: _One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Oda

Capítulo 9: Interrogando a Robin Parte 1.

-**Interrogatorio?**-preguntó divertida la arqueóloga, de ellos se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-**Claro nee-san, un interrogatorio que te haremos para comprobar algo**-

-**Si Robin, te haremos una serie de preguntas y tu las responderás con la verdad- **dijo el tirador con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-**No será mucho, sólo tenemos una duda**- habló el pequeño Chopper mientras brincaba.

-**Y ,de** **que es el interrogatorio que me harán?-**

Franky iba decir algo, pero de nuevo tuvo otro espasmo, haciendo que sus palabras salieran cortas y confusas. El cyborg, cansado de la situación, por estar en ese deplorable estado, decidió hacer algo.

-**Espérenme aquí un momento- **pidió Franky al momento que salía corriendo de la enfermería y entraba al taller, cerrando la puerta después de ingresar.

_Dos minutos después_

Franky por fin salió del taller, se vía como nuevo, su cabello había vuelto a ser azul y estaba en forma vertical. El color negro de su piel había desaparecido, su chaqueta estaba como nueva, en pocas palabras, su apariencia era la misma de antes. Rápidamente regresó a la enfermería, donde ya habían preparado todo para interrogar a la arqueóloga, los presentes, excepto Robin, se sorprendieron al ver que Franky estaba como nuevo.

-**Franky!, que te hiciste?. No pareciera que Nami te hubiera echado una paliza**- exclamó sorprendido el reno.

-**Es cierto Franky, pareces como recién salido de Water Seven**!- habló el tirador, quien también se había sorprendido.

-**De la misma forma como sobreviví al choque del Umi Resha, me reparé y aquí estoy tan suuupperr como siempre!- gritó el cyborg haciendo su típico baile.**

Después de la conversación que tuvieron los tres, decidieron empezar. Apagaron las luces, aprovechando que era de noche, todo estaba más oscuro. La arqueóloga se encontraba sentada en la silla de Chopper, no parecía afectarle la oscuridad en lo absoluto. Encendieron una lámpara estilo policíaco, Robin observó que delante de ella había una mesa, del otro lado de la mesa se situaba otra silla. Los chicos todavía no tenía intenciones de sentarse en la dicha silla, habían decidido hacer las primeras preguntas desde la oscuridad para darle un toque de misterio.

-**Robin, primera pregunta**- se escuchó una voz desde la oscuridad.

-**Estoy lista**- respondió la arqueóloga con una sonrisa, la cual no se distinguía en el oscuro ambiente.

-**La pregunta es...Robin-chwan!, te quieres casar conmigo!?- **preguntó Sanji ,quien de alguna forma se había colado en la habitación.

-**Sanji?, que haces tu aquí?, o mejor dicho, como entraste?**- preguntó un desconcertado Usopp.

-**A donde vayan mis mellorines, yo también iré!- **respondió el rubio, mientras bailaba con corazones en los ojos.

-**Franky, tíralo de aquí- **ordenó el narizón mientras encendía las luces, Sanji había arruinado la primera parte de su plan. La arqueóloga simplemente reía de forma silenciosa, la situación le resultaba divertida, y a quién no le parecería gracioso todo lo que ocurría.

-**Déjame Franky!, no puedo dejar a mis damas solas y menos con ustedes!**- chilló el cocinero mientras era lanzado fuera de la enfermería.

-** Ya tiene compañía nii-san, y créeme, conmigo y el resto estará muy suupeerr!- **exclamó el cyborg ,para después entrar y cerrar la puerta. Volvieron a apagar las luces, pero con la diferencia de que Usopp se encontraba sentado frente a Robin y la lámpara estaba encendida.

-**Bien Robin, ahora empiezo de verdad. Primera pregunta: ¿Estas enamorada?**- preguntó el narizón, aplicando la primera parte de su plan, a la cual había nombrado como ''_Saber los sentimientos de Robin''._

La pregunta no le había tomado por sorpresa, pero después supo que ese interrogatorio no sería fácil. Sabía que ellos no eran tontos, por algo eran unos de los que tenían sentido común, decidió jugar un poco.

-**Tal vez si, o tal vez no- **

-**Que clase de respuesta es esa?-**

**-La única que pienso darte-**

**-Te recuerdo haber dicho que respondieras con sinceridad-**

**-Pero yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada-** contestó con astucia la ojiazul.

-**De acuerdo, si no quieres hablar está bien, entiendo que sea personal- **habló el tirador con una sonrisa. Robin al notar que Usopp sonreía, supo que algo tramaba.

-**En que piensas nariz larga-kun?**- preguntó la arqueóloga.

-**El que hace las preguntas soy yo!-** respondió con superioridad el narizón.

-**De acuerdo nariz larga-kun, si me dices quien es la persona a la que amas, responderé a tu pregunta-**

**-De verdad?-** preguntó ilusionado el tirador.

**-Claro, nariz larga-kun cuando te eh mentido?-**

**-No lo sé, pero si vas a responder, trato hecho!-** dijo con alegría el tirador. De su bolso sacó la foto de Kaya y la colocó en la mesa,la arqueóloga tomó la foto y la observó para después regresársela a Usopp. El mencionado guardó la foto.

-**Es muy bonita,como se llama?-** preguntó la arqueóloga.

-**Se lla...llama Ka...Kaya-** respondió con timidez el tirador, presentando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y su aporreada nariz.

**-Vaya, tienes buen gusto-**

**-Robin vamos al grano, ya cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya- **habló el tirador con su expresión seria, la cual no le quedaba muy bien.

-**Si, si estoy enamorada-** respondió con simpleza la arqueóloga.

**-Si!, mi plan va a la perfección!- **gritó con euforia el narizón, pero de un momento a otro paró en seco al darse cuenta de algo, sabía que la arqueóloga estaba enamorada, pero no sabía de quién. Ahora ella sabía que el amaba a Kaya.

_Mientras en la oscuridad de la habitación, c_on _Chopper_ _y Franky_

-**Así que nii-san está enamorado, buaaaa, nii-san ya se está haciendo un hombre!-** lloraba en silencio el cyborg ante la revelación del tirador.

-**Sabía que Usopp, siendo un gran valiente ya tendría novia!- **habló emocionado el pequeño reno.

**-Si, pero lo extraño es que Robin nee-san esté enamorada, quien será el pobre- **en ese momento _es _golpeado por Chopper.

-**Ahora que te pasa Tanuki nii-san?-**

**-Franky primero soy un reno, segundo, Robin podría escucharte y herirás sus sentimientos!-** le increpó el reno en voz baja.

-**Si, si ya no te molestes, pero ella ya a sufrido lo suficiente como que para un simple comentario le hiciera algo-** respondió el cyborg restándole importancia al asunto.

-**Usopp está diciendo algo-** finalizó Chopper, para que después ambos agudizaran el oído y escuchar lo que se hablaba en la parte iluminada por la lámpara policíaca de la habitación.

_Regresando con el interrogatorio de Usopp y Robin_

-**Robin, eres una tramposa!-** chilló el tirador.

-**Nariz larga-kun, sólo intercambié una pregunta por otra pregunta. Si quieres que te responda, tendrás que responderme primero, o si no, no hay trato-** habló con tranquilidad la arqueóloga, vaya que era lista.

-**No prometo nada, depende de la pregunta que me hagas, la contestaré y tú harás lo mismo-** habló el tirador no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-**Tienes mi palabra-** dijo la arqueóloga con su típica sonrisa, estaba aplicando de psicología del _Cazador termina siendo cazado,_ en este caso, _El que interroga ,termina siendo interrogado._ Robin tenía algo en mente, saber muchas cosas del narizón, y fastidiarlo subiendo la intensidad de sus preguntas.

**Notas finales del autor: En este utilicé las letras en negrita para los diálogos, espero que les haya gustado, ya que me divertí escribiéndolo. No sé si me quedó igual a como lo haría Robin, sólo me imaginé lo que diría y haría y salió esto. Espero sus reviews con críticas constructivas y destructivas. Este es sólo el comienzo del interrogatorio de Robin, hasta la próxima!. Nos leemos!. Chao, chao! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Interrogando a Robin Parte 2

_**Hola por fin terminé este capítulo, me había tardado un poco, pero al fin está aquí muchas gracias a Luffy Op, a mandaranja y Guest por sus reiews. Aquí el cap**_

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece_,_ es propiedad del gran Oda

_C_apítulo 10 El interrogatorio de Robin Parte 2

_En otro lado del bar_co

-_Esa mujer no cumplió su cometido, de la que me salvé, casi suelto todo_.- se dijo Zoro para sus adentros, estuvo sonriendo hasta que recordó lo que le dijo Robin, esas palabras que decían: _**Solamente**__**diré que tiene el cabello naranja**_-. Rayos, esa mujer era, era Nami.

En ese momento a su mente llegaron diversos recuerdos y situaciones que corroboraban lo que la arqueóloga le había dicho. Cuando Luffy peleaba, el le otorgaba su sombrero, su tesoro más preciado a ella. En su batalla con Buggy, aunque Namy desconfiaba, ayudó a Luffy amarrando algunas partes del pirata de cara pintada, así Luffy consiguió la victoria. Ese gesto le pareció sospechoso desde un principio, cuando se encontraban en Skypiea, Nami ayudó a Luffy en su batalla contra Enel, después el capitán la puso a salvo lo más rápido posible.

Zoro comprendió la situación, aunque había algo que no concordaba, ¿porque Robin le dio una pista tan clara como el color del cabello de Nami**?** .Pero decidió seguir durmiendo, para después meditarlo con más calma.

_Volviendo con el equipo de Franky, Usopp y Chopper _

-**Bien Robin, la persona de quién estas enamorada es de este barco?**- preguntó el narizón.

-**Eres virgen?**-

-**Robin que clase de pregunta es esa?**- volvió a preguntar el tirador con desconcierto.

-**Es una simple ,pregunta **_**co**_**mo las que has hecho**- respondió con tranquilidad la arqueóloga.

-**Bu**...**Bueno, verás**- el tirador**, s**abiendo que Franky y Chopper estaban por allí**, **le susurró a la arqueóloga un **''Si''**.Robin sólo asintió**, **todavíacon la sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Es bueno saberlo nariz** **larga**-**kun**-

-**Si, si ya**. **Ahora dime si es del barco**- exclamó Usopp con clara impaciencia en su

voz.

-**Si es del barco**-

-**Robin quiero que sepas algo, ahora te haré preguntas no personales**.** Las preguntas que yo haga no serán a cambio de otra pregunta, quiero decir que no te preguntaré quien es, sólo te cuestionaré sobre las acciones que hace esa persona y poder corroborar una teoría ,¿entendiste?**- preguntó el tirador

-**Entiendo**- respondió con tranquilidad la arqueóloga

-**Así que, por favor ,por favor ,por favor ,por favor ,Robin déjame interrogarte sin que pidas preguntas a cambio!**- rogó el tirador**, **mientras lloriqueaba.

-**De acuerdo nariz larga**-**kun**-

-**Siii!**- gritó de felicidad el narizón - **Otra pregunta, ¿de que color es la piel de esa persona que te gusta?**-

**-Tiene la piel de un tono moreno- **respondió la arqueóloga.

Usopp se miró el cuerpo, dándose cuenta del color de su piel, supo que el enamorado de Robin se encontraba entre el mismo Usopp, Zoro y Luffy . Robin se dio cuenta de la acción del tirador, entonces comprendió la situación, pero decidió esperar un poco y fastidiar al narizón

-**De que **c**olor son sus ojos?**- volvió a preguntar Usopp, esperando que no sea el mismo el enamorado de la arqueóloga.

-**Son negros **c**omo los tuyos**- respondió la ojiazul con picardía molestar al narizón era muy divertido.

El tirador tragó en seco ,esa mujer lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

_En la oscuridad de la habitación con Franky y Chopper_

-**Parece que nii**-**san está nervioso**,** ¿por que será?**- se preguntó Franky al notar que el tirador sudaba si razón aparente, el ambiente se sentía fresco ,ni Robin ni el cyborg sudaban, entones ¿que le habrá dicho Robin para que se pusiera así**?**. Estas y otras preguntas rondaban por la mente de Franky.

-**Si lo dices por que Usopp está temblando un poco y suda ,seguramente es por el estrés si el estrés**- trató de racionar el reno ,no podía oír muy bien lo que Usopp y Robin decían.

-**Por supuesto tanukii nii**-**san**- habló con voz sarcástica el cyborg.

-**Franky no soy tanuki soy un reno**,** ¿cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo?**- preguntó en voz alta el reno.

-**Si **,**si eres un reno y bla**,** bla**,** bla**,** bla**- habló Franky sin prestarle atención a los reclamos del reno

_Regresando con Robin y Usopp_

-**Bueno nariz larga**-**kun ,si eso es todo ,me voy**- habló la arqueóloga mientras se levantaba dispuesta irse.

-**Ro**...**Robin espera ,una pregunta más**- pidió el tirador.

-**Adelante**-

-**La persona a quién amas a dormido mucho en estos días?**- preguntó el narizón.

-**Duerme como roca**- respondió Robin **,** no sin antes decirle algo a Usopp.

-**Pero no te preocupes nariz larga**-**kun, tu no eres mi media naranja**- finalizó la arqueóloga **,**para después irse y dejar a un Usopp muy aliviado**,** por un momento lo asustó.

Franky y Chopper salieron de su escondite y encendieron las luces para encontrarse con un Usopp sonriente.

-**Que te dijo nii**-**san?**- preguntó el cyborg.

-**Yo no soy su enamorado****!**- gritó eufórico el narizón.

-**Usopp enamorado de que?**- preguntó esta vez el reno.

El tirador les contó toda la historia sucedida en ese extraño interrogatorio **,**les habló sobre el enamorado de Robin y demás.

**-Pero nii-san no te dijo nada del ****capitán****?**_- _volvió a preguntar Franky.

El rostro de Usopp se contorsionó **,**era **c**ierto no había conseguido nada de nada. Robin fue demasiada lista para el y eso causó que fuera corriendo a la **c**o**c**ina a reclamarle a Robin y también a cenar **,**ya que seguramente Sanji ya habría preparado la cena. Junto con Chopper y Franky se dirigió a la cocina**,** encontrándose con Sanji**,** Zoro** y** Nami riéndose a carcajadas **,**mientras sostenían cada uno un trozo de papel entre sus manos.

**-Chicos de que se ríen?- **preguntó el tirador con desconcierto.

**-A ver- **dijo Franky al acercarse y leer lo que contenían los papeles**,** el cyborg se echó a reír junto con los demás **,**que de tanto reírse ya botaban lagrimas. Chopper también leyó uno de los papeles pero no entendió lo que significaban aquellos escritos. A Usopp ya lo ataba la curiosidad **,**así que de**, **decidió leer aquellas blancas hojas **,**su cara mostró sorpresa para después convertirse en furia. En la hoja estaba escrito:

''N_ariz larga_**-**_kun_ _es _v_irgen y le gusta una chica llamada Kaya''_

**-Rooobiiiinnnn!- **gritó el tirador después de leer el contenido de aquellos papeles. En otra parte del barco**,** Robin sonrió mientras cenaba en la habitación de las chicas.

**Notas finales del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este **c**ap, siento la tardanza**. **Trataré de actualizar pronto**. **Hasta la proxima!**.C**hao **C**hao!**.


End file.
